


Choose Me

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [24]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Death, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysa knows that Selyse will choose her, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - "letter"
> 
> show-canon deaths, fyi

_I need you to choose to be with me._

Lysa knows that it’s just a matter of time. Selyse will end her marriage with Stannis and cease her dalliances with Melisandre. She knows this to be true because there is no other possible outcome. They are meant to be. Lysa giggles, greedily, thinking about having Selyse in the Eyrie. She reminds Selyse of this in the lewd letter she pens. She signs her name a little too earnestly. Her loopy, wild, script spells need. _Soon,_ she thinks, _soon Selyse will be all mine._

_I know you’ll choose to be with me._

Selyse receives the letter days after she hears of Lysa’s demise. _Fell out of her nest,_ her men chuckle, _dumb loopy bird thought she could fly_. She bids them to leave. Melisandre stays, drying the tears that never fall. But, when she reaches for the rope, it is Lysa that crosses her mind. She frowns one last time, feeling Lysa’s smug eyes on her.

 _I knew you’d choose to be with me,_ they say.


End file.
